Finding Happiness
by kungfookelly
Summary: Katherine lost everything, her father died, and her mother hates her. Not only that but she isn't even allowed to be around her best friend. And now an arranged Marriage? Jack Sparrow doesn't even want her on his ship! Chap. 2 Revision up!
1. Chapter One: Becoming a Lady

**Authors Note**: This is the rewritten version, hopefully its better than before.. oh yes, I must also say that there are a lot of things that are still the same. Mostly I just wanted to add some things that would give Kat more of the proper character I wanted her to be… yeah…

**Disclaimer**: PotC is not mine, neither is Jack…. Sadly Disney got to him first. All other characters that are not familiar are mine. Rawr!

**Jack**: Don't worry darlin', who owns who is such a trifle matter.

**Kat**: Oi! I'm glad you don't own 'him, I'd hate ta share a room with that smelly pirate!

**Jack**: What? I do not smell!

**Will**: ….I don't know about that….

**Me**: Bloody hell Jack! Kat! Will, you lousy excuse for a pirate, pipe down or I'll write it in to that you all get stabbed!

**Everyone**: YES 'M!

**Chapter One Bloody Kat**

The sun hung low and red; sparse clouds hung about trying to give shade wherever needed. A light breeze came about, promising cooler weather soon. As the sun dripped into the horizon a sound of swords clashing met it at the shore. Two people engulfed in battle fought mercilessly by the sea, its tide slowly getting higher. They didn't notice any onlookers nor did they see the sun's glowing rays spread across the land. Intent on blocking the others next move they never looked away, taunting each other when the timing allowed.

"ARRRR! I'll send ye to Davy Jones Locker, you scallywag!" The swords met, then broke apart for another wild round, dodging and jumping all over the moist sand. Another voice spoke out, pausing for a moment swords tightly joined.

"No, wench! It is you who shall perish, I swear on pain of death, that I will keel-haul you till there aint nothin' left!" They continued to fight, the taller person, better than the other, caused the girl to slow down; soon they both stopped, exhausted. They stood in silence panting for a while, the girl looked at her opponent in anger, knowing her defeat.

Then her expression changed, she asked curiously, "Would you really keel-haul me?" A puzzled look came upon the other person's face, taken back by what was asked to him, he thought about it for a while, putting his finger up to his lips, then spoke,

"Katherine, of course I wouldn't do that! I don't even have a boat, for the love of Mary!"

Katherine looked at him for a minute in shock, then, an evil grin came upon her face,

"That's because I am Kat the bloodiest pirate in the Caribbean! You'd have no chance to keel-haul me, I'd rip off your fingernails, gouge out your eyes, tar and feather you and tie you to the figurehead and let the pelicans eat at your sticky flesh!"

As she said that the boy jolted with excitement and just as they were to begin their fight once more, two strong arms came down upon Katherine. She jumped at the grip that firmly turned her around, only to stare into the stern eyes of her father. They were hard brown eyes, piercing into her heart and mind. Kat winced as he looked at her, as if trying to hide the fact that they were playing a game that most looked down upon. But her appearance had already given her away. If not her disheveled hair and sand covered dress, her wooden sword gave away any doubts. She managed a sheepish grin and looked back at her father. His expression seamed to melt away into a happy smile and his eyes hinted at laughter as he looked at his daughter.

"Katherine, darling, your mum would kill me if she knew you were playing pirates again. You know how she feels, don't you?" After a moment she responded, eyes drooping,

"Yeah dad, I know, but… it's just so much fun! I mean, why do boys get to do all the fun stuff while us ladies have to sit and look all purdy all the time?"

Her father chuckled, "Darling, I don't know why things are like that, boys are boy and ladies are ladies. Were different for a reason. Wish I could tell you but truth is, I'm still learning myself." She pouted at him with her lips out and wide big green eyes, "But why daddy?"

"Well darling, you go on home and I'll tell you a bit later, ok?"

"ok…can I play with Taylor tomorrow? He said he would teach me how to swim!"

Her father looked over at the boy, barely past his waist, "Are you really now?"

Taylor looked up at him sheepishly and responded, "Yes sir, I'm a good swimmer and I thought it would be good for her to know… living by the coast and all. That is, as long as you don't mind…" He added in the end.

"Well, of course I don't mind!" Her father said letting out a boisterous Laugh, "As long as you don't send her to see Davy Jones, I don't mind one bit. But, I do think you should be getting home now, it is getting dark. Even a stout fellow like you shouldn't be out at night." Taylor's face reddened, "Yes sir." Looking over at Kat he said, "I'll come and get you tomorrow then Kat." And he ran off towards the town in the direction of his home.

Katherine's father looked at her once more and spoke, "Darling, you best go on without me, I have some business to get to before I head home."

"Alright dad, be careful." She said happily.

"You bet yer stars I will, now, go on and tell your mother not to wait up for me" She looked up at him for a moment analyzing him and then wrapped her arms around him tightly hugging him as best she could. "I love you dad! You better not get home too late or I'll have to send ya to see Davey Jones! Mum hates it when you're out late!"

Without giving him time to respond Kat took off to her home, half excited and half in fear. She would have to fight her greatest adversary that night, no doubt about it. She never did this willingly, but seeing as her father wouldn't be home to protect her it couldn't be helped. Her mother was a force she would have to reckon with.

**In the Lions Den**

When Kat was fairly close to her home she paused to shake the sand from her dress. While most of it came off she could still see the stains it left. Her hair was a hopeless knot, Kat noted that it would be pointless to try and hide her appearance and continued home.

She didn't focus on the path or any of the stores, as she had always taken the same route and seen the same shops almost every day. Her mind was busy attempting to formulate a way to tell her mother that her father wouldn't be home, but as she was only six, one could state that it didn't work too well. Realizing this she stopped at a bakery that was on the way and bought a few day old rolls. Carefully concealing them into the pockets of her dress, she continued home. It was dark by then and the streetlights were being lit. Kat paid no attention to the darkness though.

Not knowing the best plan of action, she walked up to her house. She prepared herself for the next five seconds and ventured inside. Walking as calmly as she could, Kat when through the front hallway into the dinning room, noting some of the food being set out on the table. She continued to walk to the lounge and found her mother reading a book on a luxurious satin couch. Acknowledging Kats presence her mother looked up, showing a disgusted face at the sight of her only daughter.

"Yes? Where is your father?"

Kat breathed in, looked at her mother blankly and spoke, "Dadsaidhewouldn'tbehomefordinnertonightandtonotwaitupforhimandyesIwasplaying

piratesatthebeachI'msorryIknowyoudon'tlikeit."

"Well," Her mother said angrily, looking back down at her book, "Go to your room, if I even hear your door open once, I'll come and beat you myself."

As Kat started to back out of the room her mother looked at her sharply, "And don't even think of touching the food out on the table, your father needs it more than a disrespectful little whelp like you does."

"Yes ma'm." Was all Kat could do to respond.

While in her room she chided herself for not fighting back her mother.

"I AM the bloodiest pirate to ever sail the Caribbean after all… But SHE is like this evil, nasty…thing!" After settling down a bit she munched on the rolls she bought earlier, reveling in her small victory. Confidently she spoke out, "The secret of all victory lies in the organization of the non-obvious." She remembered the quote her father had told her weeks ago.

"At least this battle is over, I wonder how the next one will end?"

With that, she finished her rolls changed out of her gritty clothes and decided it was best to go to bed, excited that when she woke, she could eat breakfast with her father.

**The next day**

The next day the morning was dim, fog lolled about as the sun began to break it apart. Up the street, away from the docs where the ocean rolled slowly awake and, away from the busy vendors preparing their stores for the day was a lovely Victorian house. It wasn't the only house on its wide street lined with palm trees; in fact, it fit in quite nicely. It had all the necessities that all the other houses had too. The only difference on that fine morning was that there was an officer of the Kings royal navy approaching one of the houses.

He walked up to the house with a look of dread and dismay, hoping, that some how before he reached the door that something would happen to keep him from delivering his message. _Why? Why? How could this have happened? Stephen… How could you? Why do I have to be the one? You should be here now! Why? _He paused for a moment to compose himself, to try and hide the anguish that tormented his thoughts. _I must be strong! _He pulled his hand up to the door but faltered, then knowing what must be done he picked up the ring incased in the lions mouth and rapped loudly on the door.

After a moment one of the houses servants came to the door and then, in another moment brought the lady of the house to meet him.

"Well, hello Thomas, what brings you here so early in the morning on this fine day?" Thomas looked about him, he had hardly noticed the day at all and indeed it did look like it would be a fine day, well; fine until this family had hear what he had to tell them.

"Indeed Mrs. Berlin, but I'm afraid that this nice day will be short lived. May I come in?" The Lady of the house, Mrs. Ann Berlin looked at him rather oddly, and then nodded, "Yes, please do. Let us go talk in the parlor."

As she showed the navel officer to the area of her home were guests were entertained he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, her blond hair was all done up, with tendrils coming off to the sides here and there, ringlets so natural that she needn't add any of the foul product that was sold in town. Her blue eyes sparkled even in the light of her home, so crystal clear, it seamed that you could drink from them. She wore a pale pink dress that complimented nicely with her tan figure. Which, was a bit larger because of the berth of her child, but still held all of its beauty. His heart saddened yet again as he mourned what he had to tell her.

As they were walking to the parlor, Katherine came running down the stairs still in her nightgown, her hair wild and messy. She ran up to Thomas and gave him a hug, "Avast ye scurby landlubber! Who be you, to come here so early this morn?" Thomas grinned, and hid the grief that lingered in his eyes, " You really don't want to get mixed up with those pirates Miss Berlin; they'd betray you as fast as they befriend you. Where'd you learn all those pirate terms by the way? I almost thought you were a pirate myself." She happily told him, matter of factly, "My dad taught me, he's the smartest gentleman in all the Caribbean!"

Anger built up in Mrs. Berlin; _how dare she talk like that to my guest! Of all the inappropriate things to say to a guest, and in her nightgown no less! _She breathed a little bit heaver as cat continued.

"Aye, and ye better watch out cause I'm Kat the Bloodiest pirate in all the Caribbean! I'll cut out yer tongue and make ya eat it, be sure I will!"

A wave of anger came over Mrs. Berlin just then, "Katherine Angelina Berlin! I am amazed that you would even say such a thing to our guest, let alone suggest that your father would teach you such horrendous language. Now, you will go upstairs and make yourself more presentable, when you can behave like a lady, you may join us in the parlor." Kat had a rather frustrated look on her face and then disappeared up the stairs to her room.

As they entered the parlor, Ann said wearily, " I do apologize for my daughter, she is so tomboyish, I'm afraid she'll never grow out of it sometimes." He laughed a bit and told her, "She is well on her way to becoming a wonderful lady, I promise you." They both laughed and sat down at an extremely comfy couch, with a view that stretched out towards the ocean, where blue sky met a blue sea and you could barely separate the two. But it was so far off in the distance that it made one wonder if it was there at all. More closely inspired was the gorgeous flowers that adorned the backyard of the home, a wonderful fountain of three tiers of angels dancing in the clouds, and reaching towards the heavens gave the view an even more abnormal look, saying, " Pay no attention to the waters far away; look toward me, to the beauties I bring from the heavens."

Their parlor was very stylish, and was filled with all kinds of exotic artifacts. Stephen, Ann's husband, was a merchant and always brought wonderful things home for his family. Things that had traveled all over the world; Chinese scrolls, Spanish paintings, ivory tucks from Africa; he would even bring things from the new Americas. And Ann, who loved to decorate, would always make everything fit perfectly together. This room in particular, she used to showcase his artifacts from Africa; it had a rustic feel, which one could even forget where they were. It could be believed that if you were in this room long enough, you would see great Elephants walking down gardens, or even a cheetah lounging next to you in the plush couch. The magic Ann could work with a room was inconceivable.  
" So Thomas, may I inquire as to why you came here today?" She had a small look of worry in her eyes. Thomas hesitated at first, not really wanting to say what he had to say, but spoke in almost a whisper, "Its about your husband, Stephen." Ann stared at him blankly, concern growing, "Go on" she said quietly.

"Well, he was conducting business last night at the pub, concerning accounting and who to trade with and all, when out of nowhere a drunken man came up to him. The man grabbed Stephen and I tried to get to him, but it was no use. The drunk pulled a pistol and shot at me, thankfully because of the state he was in he missed. But he had thrown Stephen to the ground and before anyone could stop him he… he shot him… in the chest. I suppose that after realizing what he did, the drunk shot himself." He paused, holding back his tears; _I will be strong for her!_ Allowing everything to sink in with Ann. Then continued, " Stephen… he didn't die right away, said he wanted me to personally tell you this, and to come in the morning so you'd have a nights rest first. He says that he loves you and, that you and Katherine will be taken care of. He thought only of you until his last breath…"

He began to rummage through his coat pocket and handed Ann a document, "Here is his will; I wrote it out for him as well as I could; and this note here, I helped him to write it for you."

Ann sat there; stunned by all she heard, it seamed as though it couldn't really be processed into her brain. She looked down at the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Ann,_

_please forgive me for leaving you…_

_It troubles my heart to see what will become of my family_

_you can blame me for any strife that may come your way.._

_I love you so much, my amazing beauty… Please, _

_in my passing, look towards our daughter, the best _

_treasure I could have ever given you…_

_Do not mourn me forever, my love_

_For we shall meet again…_

_I will patiently wait for you,_

_My only love…_

_Eternally yours,_

_Stephen_

It all came, the tears and the understanding that he was gone. The tears came pouring out her eyes, she grabbed onto Thomas and sobbed into his shoulder. The man she loved, would do anything for, was gone. It seemed that all was lost. _How would her family survive?_ _How will I survive? Why, Stephen? Why?_ She thought to herself. The sobs didn't stop, and Thomas tried to comfort her the best he could.

Just then, Kat entered the room; she was dressed in a simple blue gown, her hair pulled back into a quick braid. She looked at her mother and then she looked at Thomas.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She walked over to her mother, and lightly rubbed her back. Ann stopped and looked up at her, hatred filled her eyes. _This? This is the greatest treasure? Stephen… oh Stephen! _"Katherine, your father is dead." Ann said bitterly. Getting up she stated, "Thomas, thank you very much for bearing the pain of telling me this, but I would like some time to be alone now, If you wouldn't mind showing yourself the way out, I'd be very thankful. I do apologize…" She wiped her face and then left, going to her room to cry some more.

Kat stood there stunned, she didn't know whether to cry or not. She just stood there. Feeling a light touch on her shoulder she looked up at Thomas, not knowing what to say to her he gave her a small hug, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could've done more..." and with that he made his leave. After about twenty minutes or so Kat started to cry, all she new was that her father had died, she cried aloud and asked why so many times, but there was no answer.

After what seemed like hours she stood up, she new that her dad wouldn't want her to cry and be sad, he would want her to be strong and help her mother. So, with a stifled cry she walked up the stairs and down the lonely hall to her mothers room, trying to have some composure knocked on the door. After not hearing anything she entered, and there laid her mother on the bed. Kat went over to her mother and sat next to her on the bed trying not to cry, "Mommy, it will be alright. I love you very much." Her mother looked at her, taken aback by what she had said.

"You love me? How can you say such a thing when you won't even listen to me, you always favored your father more than I. You never cared to give a second thought about me, always caught up in your own little tomboy fantasies." Kat tried to talk, "I know and I'm sorr-"

"Well, I hate you! Until you become a real lady, don't even bother to tell me that you love me!"

Kat looked at her mother, astonished to say the least, "But…"

"No! Get out of here right now!" Her mother screamed and then threw herself back into her relentless sobs.

Slowly, Kat left her mother's room, panting small cries as she closed the door. She looked up, not really seeing anything and just ran. _Daddy, you're not supposed to leave! You're supposed to protect us! Mommy has never liked me and we always fight! Daddy! Daddy she doesn't understand me the way you do! Daddy… I'll miss you too much! I miss you now!_ She went down the stairs and headed for her front door. Tears streaming down her face at the realization of what happened. She had lost her whole family in one day. Bursting through her front door she stopped. Taylor was walking up the path leading to her house; he saw her tears and ran over to her.

"Katherine, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Without saying anything she hugged him. He felt odd, but didn't refuse her hug knowing that something was terribly wrong. He tried to calm her down the best he could, and after a bit she told him the whole story, or at least what she knew… fighting back tears the whole time. Taylor sat there quietly, promising to himself that he would try to be her best friend forever. He hoped, that Kat would one day be happy…

**Becoming a lady**

Nearly a year had past since her fathers' death; her mother had been busy constantly trying to get things on order while, mysteriously an account arose in her name having enough to supply for her needs for the rest of her life. She daily thanked Stephen for that, knowing that it was from him. Katherine was now eight and wild as ever. She and her best friend Taylor often went down to the beach to search through the caves, or find shells and crabs in the sand. Many they would name after their favorite stories or pirates.

One day in particular as they were walking away from one of the caverns they called Sanctuary Taylor brought up an old argument.

"Are you sure you just can't do it? I mean it's not that hard."

"Yeah I'm sure, for the millionth time! I will never learn how to swim!" As if it were by some curse laid upon her after the death of her father, learning how to swim scared the living daylights out of her. Kat wouldn't even go knee deep in the water. Everything about that day still lingered in her thoughts, day and night.

Taylor looked at her with confusion, her brown hair fell out of its messy braids and her green eyes flashed him an angry look. "What?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and suddenly grinned wildly, "What ye be askin' me ye wench! I be wondering if Kat the bloody can come out an fight!" his mock pirate tone was met with hers. "Aye, she will come out, but are ye sure ye want to face 'er wrath after all yer annoyances?"

Before he could answer her she pounced on him and started to hit him. They wrestled for what seamed like a long time before an ear-piercing scream came about.

"Katherine! What do you think you are doing?" Kat stopped suddenly, looked up to see her mother, red in the face and still as elegant as ever. _What does she want? To yell at me again…? Evil sea witch; a soft answer turns away wrath! _Standing up slowly she walked over to her mother, looking at her in the eyes, boldly but polite, "Ma'am, we were just playing is all…" she stopped short by the feel of a hand smacking her cheek. Pulling her hands up to her face she felt the tears coming to her eyes. In an instant she hid them and attempted to let the pain fade away.

Taylor got up quickly and ran over to Kat, "Mrs. Berlin, it was my fault, I started it, please don't be angry at her."

Ann examined her daughter, her blue dress was dirty and her feet were bare, her hair had also almost come completely undone by their crazy games. She then looked over at Taylor, noting that he himself looked worse than she did. _Of all the children you could have befriended, it had this boy? She must do it in spite of me!_

"That wont be necessary, now go on home. I don't want you and my daughter to ever play again, if I catch you two together, I'll have you flogged." She said turning to Katherine. "Is that clear?"

"But Mother-"

Ann looked at her daughter sternly, "Is that clear?"

Still holding her face where she had been hit Kat nodded very reluctantly. She then looked at her best friend, and with out words they told one another goodbye.

"Now, come Katherine, it is time for you to become a lady. I have hired the best tutors for you and you don't have the time to dawdle around these kind of people any more."

As she walked away from the beach she looked back one last time, only to see her best friend pounding the sand with his fists. The look of defeat imbedded itself into her heart. She promised, for her best friend to never give in, to never be defeted.

**Note:**

Ok, ok, its really close to being the same as the first time I did it, but I like how it turned out a lot better. As you all know this is a PoTC fic. I loooooove Pirates! But not will, or Elizabeth. Will… he's a pansy. And Well, Elizabeth… I just don't like her… Anywho! R&R and tell we what you think of the new chapter one! Umm obviously, it might coincide with the next few chapters, but I'm really busy and don't have much time to work on this! See ya!

**Finding Happiness**


	2. Chapter Two: Sunlight

Disclaimer: Ok ok, I don't own PoTC, Sorry Jack, but you can't come home with me, it just wouldn't work. The other Chars, such as Kat and Taylor and people you don't recognize, live in my closest.

**Jack: **Luv, we could work something out you know…

**Me: **Sorry hon, if I'm sued, there won't be a story.

**Kat:** Besides Jack, her closet is very small, yer likes wouldn't even fit.

**Jack:** Kat, luv, your forgetting one thing, I'm captain Jack Sparrow.

Me: oi! On with chapter two!

**Jack: **hey! I'm in this one, ain't I luv?

**Me**: Only if you stop calling me luv!

**Finding Happiness Chapter Two**

Beams of light spread into the chamber, giving it warm feeling. The midsummer's rays begged for walks on the beach and bare feet on the sand. But from this room there would be none who could do just that. The people passing by the luxurious house could hear a sad melody; it seamed as though light and joy would never penetrate the tune that played. From her room, Kat had a glorious view of the ocean, but that would only lead her to tears. Then frustration. The view, the ocean, the port, she so longed to go there. To be away from her tedious life, but her only condolence was her piano. Her entire life seamed like an endless battle, and her piano was a way to relax, to let out all her pent up emotion. The only way she could escape her enemy, her mother.

At the age of only eight, her mother condemned her to their household, swearing that if she should leave, the punishment would be extremely severe. To keep her busy, all kinds of teachers were brought to their home to 'give her the world, and make her a proper lady' as her mother would say, but in reality it was only to mold her into the image her mother had wanted. True, she was a Victorian beauty, her skin was pale but not unhealthy, and her hair had darkened from the lack of sun to almost black. Her eyes remained green as the palm leaves, but a certain glow in them seamed to escape over the years. The frame of her body was gorgeous, to say the least. People who saw her would think that she was a doll come to life out of a child's play room.

Physically, she was everything her mother wanted her to be, and because of this, her mother doted upon her constantly, showering her with gifts and dresses and all the latest fashions. Honestly, it was all in vain.

Even though her mother was primarily in control of her life, Kat loved her ability in subtle revenge. Every now and again, Kat would steal some money from her room, and save it in a hidden place in her room she liked to call her "escape money". Her own theory was that when she had enough to get passage on a boat and enough for food for a while she would run away. The irony would be that her mother helped her to escape, even though the one that Kat would be fleeing from was indeed her mother. She had become less boisterous with her mother and learned how to make her believe what she needed to. Yes, Kat was a lady, with all the skills of a lady, but on the inside was a beast, trapped, waiting to be released along with her childhood nickname, 'Kat the bloody'.

She understood that her mother simply didn't like her. It was a fact and over the years Kat became used to it. She learned that it was ok for her mother to dislike her, and that she could hate her mother in return. In a small part of her heart, it did sadden her, but she reasoned it was safer not to get too attached. That would only lead to true sadness.

She had learned that when her father died.

Kat stopped playing as she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she said annoyed.

"Miss, ya mother wants to speak wit you, she says ta go to her room." The maid replied. Kat looked up from her keys, she didn't want to talk to her mother. She wanted to rip her throat out. Their conversations only let to petty arguments and for Kat, a lost battle. Sighing, she got up and walked slowly to the door.

Opening it she said, " Thank you Sara, you can go now." The maid curtsied and walked off quickly, obviously not wanting to be around when they spoke.

Kat walked over to her mother's door, composed herself and then knocked on it carefully. She breathed deep to calm herself.

"Come in." Ann Stated happily. Kat could only think that she would have another dress for her to try on, only to find out that it was very small and Kat would not wear it, or something like that.

"You wanted to speak to me, mother?" Kat asked in a very plain voice. Attempting to mock all the ladies she had seen. Her mother, Ann looked at her. Kat's composer was almost perfect, her chin held high, hands cupped in her front. She looked like a wonderful lady. But Ann knew her daughter as well as her daughter knew her.

"Yes," She started out slowly. " Over the years I've taught you how to be a real lady, despite the struggles I had purifying you of you lesser qualities, I must say, the outcome is… satisfying. You've shown me that you are very capable of acting like a lady should and that you are as conniving as a knave. One quality that is in all actually very good for the world we live in." Her mother went on about how she was a wonderful mother and how she overcame many obstacles and whatnot. Kat could only think, _get on with it woman! I don't want to stand around and hear you praise yourself all day! _So, with a relatively large sigh, Kat interrupted.

"Mother, I don't want to be rude, but was there something important you wanted to tell me?"

Ann looked at her daughter with cold eyes. Then seemed to brush them away and started to speak again.

"Well yes, I was just getting there before you interrupted me. In fact, I was going to tell you that I would give you permission to start walking around the port again, unaccompanied. But, if you'd rather not, I understand."

Kat had a shocked look in her face. _What is going on? Has she gone mad? Should I humor her? Anything is better than being around tutors and 'high class' people all day! … Lets humor her…_

"I'm so sorry mother! I didn't realize that you were going to tell me something so wonderful! Of course I would love to walk around town again! Please, forgive me."

Kat's mother noted her expression and knew that her plan was already working.

"Good. I didn't want you to spend your entire life in this house. But, there are some rules I want you to follow. You are still my daughter and if anything happens, trust me, I will know about it. You wont be making a mockery of this family.

_By this family, mother, you mean yourself_. Kat thought confused, but overjoyed all at once.

**Meanwhile**

" Capin' yer crazy! I know you've 'ad some crazy plans afore, but this one takes them all!" The stout sailor said in response to his Captains plan.

"Aye, but your forgettin' Nasau Port, Gibbs." Another sailor said in response.

The captain looked at them, brought his hands up to his face and used them to exaggerate his words. His kohl rimmed eyes sparkled with delight.

"Yes and your forgetting one thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said as he lightly swayed back with his ship.

"Aye, that you are Capin', and I'll be damned to Jones locker by the time were through!" Gibbs retorted. He paused for a moment, and then stated, " But if that'd be the case I'm all for it!"

Jack walked over to the door of his chamber, opened it and spoke, " Well then, now that were all squared away with our plans of our next loot, go tell the men Gibbs. It's always a pleasure working with you. Paul, I still need to 'ave a word with you." After Gibbs left the room, Jack closed the door and locked it once more, to provide for better privacy. Paul, sitting on a chest, looked up at Jack, "What did you want Jack?"

Jack walked over to him lightly swaying with the movement of his ship.

"Just wanted to give you some more orders of course." He smiled revealing his golden teeth. He started to fiddle around with one of the braids that made up his scraggly beard.

"Lad, I'm gonna 'ave Gibbs go to shor' and get some Rum for the men, not much though, as they need to be ready for tomorrow. But I want you to go 'ashore and 'ave a look around the port. Count out the coats and guns for us. I'll be goin' 'ashor too, to do the same, and I 'ave some… affairs to work out on my own..."

"Aye Jack, I can only imagine what you 'ave to do." Paul got up as Jack walked back over to the door.

"Lad, there's something else, a certain… woman you may need to watch out for. There will be good ransom in her, a daughter of an old friend. Berlin, eye here he had a daughter. Should be 'round your age too mate. See to where she lives should you find opportunity."

Paul walked to the door and as her was leaving Jack finished.

"And remember lad, your not a eunuch, have a little bit o' fun."

"Aye Capin'." Paul laughed as he walked off.

**In the sun**

Kat looked up at the sky, it was clear and blue, with the sun mercilessly beating down on her sweating form. As she walked down the streets of her town she could only wonder at why her mother had allowed her to walk alone, even considering the fact that she had to dress in some of her best clothes and have her hair done up completely so that she would be aloud to do it at all amazed her. Maybe after ten years her mother had finally gone insane? _I wonder if she is going to have a nervous breakdown and get all emotional_. Kat wondered what could have triggered this sudden change of heart. "Still don't like her, even if she is my mother." Kat muttered to herself as she walked along. _And damn her! I don't care about her bloody spies!! _Her composer loosed a bit, as she silently cursed her mother.

"Oh well, not today, I have no family today." She said as happy as possible and started for the beach. _Damn that woman to hell if I get reprimanded for putting my bare feet in the sand!_

As she was walking she considered going to see her childhood friend, Taylor. They had been best friends all those years ago, but she wondered if he would even remember her now. _Will he even recognize me?_ After battling her mind for several minutes she decided it would be best not to go to his home. He probably moved on with his life and she had to understand that she could not be apart of it.

Stepping on the beach was like walking into heaven. She removed her shoes and let her feet sink into the warm sand. A feeling of great joy came over her, one of victory and remembrance. Kat stood there for a moment, just seeping the warmth, the texture of the sand. She felt the grit between her toes and relished her moment of pure peace. The world came back into view and she began to notice a few kids playing here and there, splashing in the water, some parents talking on the street about whatnot and weather. Other people walked about, looking like they were running errands. She saw one lad fishing off some rocks in the distance with nothing but a stick and some string. _He could have been no older than 11._

Kat sat on the beach and just watched the kids play for a while, as she looked at their games she could tell that they were playing pirates. Some fighting with sticks, others pretending to walk the plank. Almost all little kids would play that one time or another, waiting to see how long it took for them to get into trouble by their parents.

At that moment strong arms wrapped themselves around Kats waist and caused her to jump into the air from fright, right into the person the arms belonged to, no less.

"Ain't it Kat tha Bloody? Back from the grave and ready to fight once more?"

She felt as though she had died and has been resurrected from the dead, wonderfully shocked as she turned around.

"Taylor!!"

She screamed with excitement and wrapped her arms around him in a hug filled with joy.

"I Thought I'd never see you again, or that you would've forgotten me or maybe you were dead and lost at sea!"

Taylor laughed, and she took a step back to take a look at him, fully grown, but still the same as ever. It was then that she noticed another person with him, a lady in fact. She was only a few inches shorter than Kat, and had crazy red hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyes were a deeper green than Kats own eyes were and they sparkled in the light.

"Taylor, is this tha girl you tell me about all tha time? Can't imagine it could be anyone else, right? I mean you ain't cheatin' on me are ya?" She replied with a small laugh. She was all smiles.

Taylor's face reddened, "No of course not, this is Kat my best friend from when we were little." He paused and turned to Kat, still red in the face. "Kat, I'd like you to meet some one very special to me, this is Crystal, my fiancé'."

Kat was a little taken aback at the statement, but happy at the same time for Taylor. She extended her arm to give Crystal a hug.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you! So much has happened in these past years I feel like I don't even know you any more." She said turning to Taylor.

He could only smile in response, not really knowing what to say, Crystal jumped in and stated, "Miss, I've known this man for the past 6 years an' he is still tha same as when I first laid eyes on him. Still playin' pirates and everything!" Kat couldn't help but laugh, she was so happy that he hadn't changed! And she absolutely adored Crystal!

The three of them sat in the sand at the beach and talked for what felt like hours on life in the past ten years. Kat explained how she was liberated that very morning, enabled to walk around town by herself, and how before this day she was only allowed to walk around in public with her mother. She also told them how she was a master at the piano and loved to write songs. Taylor had been very busy; he had joined the navy at only age 16 and had gone on a very long voyage to Africa and Europe and back, now he was on leave for a few years. He and Crystal were to marry next spring. Kat said that she hoped she would die before her mother married her off, which led to a small argument between her and Taylor. He ultimately gave in and said that he would be happy to do the honors for her, as payment for Kat the Bloody being gone for so long.

Rising to her feet Kat stated, "You want a fight wit' Kat the Bloody? Then a fight she'll give ye!" She grabbed a nearby stick thick enough to be her cutlass and swung it at his head. "Do I 'ave to hurt ye to get ya to yer feet boy?" She said in a mock-pirate voice. Her eyes began to sparkle like they hadn't in a while.

Smirking up at her, Taylor laughed, "Nay wench! But are ye sure ye want to be fightin' wit' a naval officer? Should ye lose I'll be forced to hang ye, as a warning for all yer other kind to see!" Jumping up, he dodged her first strike with ease and picked up his own makeshift cutlass and their battle began.

Crystal watched eagerly to see the outcome and who would win. She cheered for both of them, "Go Kat get 'im!! Ohh look out Taylor dear! …That one is going to hurt tomorrow…"

They stopped for a moment, resting blades on the other, rethinking their strategies. "Navel Officer are ye? Well, ye not be the only one handy with a sword then, behind me mums' back you see, I took fighting lessons from a very unfortunate soul. Beware, ta me ye are still a boy!"

They continued to fight, he swung and she knew where to block and she could strike and he would dodge. "Aye, Kat the Bloody, ye truly 'ave a talent for swordplay, but are ye ready for this?" He said as he suddenly lunged at her, forcing her to the sand hold the cutlass only inches from her neck. Beads of sweat dripped from his brow. He came inches from her face and gave her a look of triumph.

She looked at him, and smirked, "Apparently I am." And Taylor could hear the click of a pistol right next to his head; she had lifted it from him when they fell!

"You cheated!" He replied sourly, looking a little angry at his loss.

"Pirate." She told him bluntly as he helped her to her feet. She gave him his gun back, still a little angry at his loss he threw the stick far away from himself. Kat laughed, "Oh common Taylor, you can't be angry, this is the first time I've ever gotten close to beating you!"

Crystal looked at him and laughed, "Such a sore loser, aren't ye?"

"Ah not you too, it's not my fault she took lessons!" He retorted, but then looked at her, his face red again. "How did you get that good Kat? And without your mum knowing?"

Kat looked at them suspiciously, and then confessed, "Thomas taught me, I think he felt bad for me because of what my mother did. He fancies her quite a bit though, so he asked me not to say anything. Honestly, would I tell that woman anything? I'm glad to know now though that his lesson paid off." Taylor looked at her again, as if he wanted to rip her hair out piece by piece. Cocking her eye brow she looked back at him, "What?"

They all started to laugh and began to walk along the street, talking idly about nothing in particular.

None of them noticed the two men watching from the alleyway.

**Note:** So I was like, My CPU crashed and all my saved stories went with it. **Cries** but now Im over it, and I wanted to write so I thought I'd go through and revise some more stuff. It's a lot easier than coming up with more story. And as I said before, I really want to go through and fix up my previous chapters before I continue. I apologize the numerious errors that are still visible, I don't want the risk of losing information because of my crashing cpu again. And uhh in light of PoTC:2, this is in it's own world, while I loved that movie more than my own two feet, I can't write a decent spin-off to that. .

Jack is still smexy!

**Finding Happiness**


	3. Chapter Three: Bloody men!

**Disclaimer:** no, PoTC is not mine! Now get off my back! Kat, and other people you don't know, are mine, and I don't share!

Jack: luv, what say ye to three shillings and ye share Kat with me, savvy? 

**Kat: **hey, I heard that you bloody pirate! punches jack

**Me: **Kat! Jack has a bigger role is this chapter; don't hurt him yet!

**Paul: **Besides, you don't get the girl in this one, mate.

**Me:** OI! Start the chapter already! hits Paul

Finding Happiness Chapter Three 

In the dark alleyway two men stood there observing the trio as they walked along the street, particularly watching one girl.

"Is that her? It cannot be the daughter of Mrs. Berlin, you must be joking. While she is beautiful, they look nothing alike!" The younger man stated mater-of-factly.

"Well, she does have a bit of her father in her, not just her mum." A voice replied.

"And, why would a lady of her stature be walking around with…. People like that?" His raspy voice was deep and hollow; yet he hardly seemed to be twenty-five.

The other man glanced at the people walking with Katherine and shrugged his shoulders, "One can only guess."

"Goodness," he stated. "Someone that beautiful should not walk around outside either, why was it that we could not meet indoors Thomas?"

Thomas looked at the man with him and then back over to Katherine, "Because, Anne and I thought it best that we didn't start a war."

"A war? Is she really that terrible?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yes and no; you see she listens to her mother because she knows that her mother is over her. But, to others she can be very uncooperative. I can hardly get her to take any mind to what I tell her as it is, but I do know that when I'm married to her mother that she will take heed to my knowledge."

"Yes, well, by then she will be under my authority, and if she doesn't like it, there will be ways of making her…. submissive." The man responded coolly.

They watched the trio for a moment longer when Thomas motioned to the other man,

"Kenneth, my good man, I believe now is a good time, shall we go and meet your future bride?"

Kenneth simply nodded and they began walking towards the happy trio.

**Inopportune Moments**

Crystal was showing Kat some very nice silk that she had found; it was a pale while and kind of transparent.

"Would you like this, I could get it for you."

"Oh no Kat, this is too expensive, I could never pay ya back for it."

"I don't care if you pay me back! It could be a wedding gift from me to you…. Crystal, I know you like it; I can tell by the look in your eyes." Kat didn't even wait for a response, but went over to the sales tender and paid for it for her friend.

"Kat, ya surely are a great friend, I can never thank' ya enough." Crystal gave her a hug as she held the silk in her arms.

"Katherine? Is that Thomas?" Taylor asked quietly. Noting the two men walking towards them.

"Yeah, it is, I wonder what he's doing over in this part of town… Well, I apologize a head of time just in case."

Kat walked up to Thomas and greeted him with a small smile, glancing at his companion.

"Kat dear, fancy seeing you here today. How are you, and how is your mother?"

"She's fine, just as boisterous as usual, may I ask how you are?" She replied blandly.

"I'm well, thank you. Might I introduce you to a friend of mine? This is Kenneth Rodriquez, he owns a sugar plantation in Jamaica." Kenneth stepped forward and took her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you; Thomas says nothing but good things about you." He kissed her hand lightly and then let go.

"Oh, does he? Well, I wish I could say the same." She said as she rubbed her hand.

Taylor, noting her discomfort stepped up to Kenneth, "I don't believe we've been introduced; I'm Taylor, I've known Kat sense she was crawling. This is Crystal, my fiancé." He held out his hand and Kenneth reluctantly shook it, Taylor made sure that it was firm. Kenneth only retaliated with words.

"Yes, well, shouldn't you go milk a cow or something? I'm sure you have to work all the time to provide for your family, right? I mean, we don't want to keep you from putting bread on your table tonight."

Taylor's grip only tightened, Kat saw this and jumped in. "Taylor, remember what we were talking about earlier? It may be best if you two head on without me, I need to be getting home soon anyways." Kat completely ignored Thomas and Kenneth as she said this, pleading with Taylor's eyes for mercy.

Reluctantly, Taylor lifted his hand and motioned to Crystal, "Yer right Kat, we need to be going anyways. I'll come over to yer place tomorrow morn'in so we can continue where we left off." He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and then Crystal did the same, and then they started off, back towards the beach.

"He seams like a nice boy." Kenneth said mockingly. Kat had had enough of this man,

"Boy? BOY? He looks the same age as you, further more he actually acts like a MAN! Something I daresay you are not!" She couldn't control her tongue at this point. "And this boy, happens to be my best friend, and when you insult him, you insult me! Thomas, I must be going! I do hope to never see this BOY, again!" Saying that she stormed off, not even glancing back at the two astonished men.

"Well, that could've gone better." Thomas said glaring at Kenneth.

"Oh no Thomas, that went very well. I will be most pleased to see her reaction at dinner when she finds that she will be marrying a boy within a week."

Anger Management 

'Bloody men, think they can walk all over anyone they please, stupid bloody rich men. I hate them all, each one should be sent to Jones Locker, should do away with all the rich men. OI! I hate em!' Kat thought to herself as she stormed down the street. She could hardly feel the tears forming in her eyes, ' Bloody men, insulting my best friend, right in front of me too!' Crash

Before she could even realize it Kat and some other unfortunate soul were laying on the ground surprised at what happened.

"Bloody ell', what's wrong with ye woman! Can't ye see people walkin' here?" The man looked at her somewhat shocked and somewhat angered, but as soon as he saw her face it all melted away. Tears were streaming down and she was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"uhh…. Miss, are ye really hurt that baldy?" He stood and helped her up, sensing that they were causing a scene. She continued to sob, mumbling words to herself. The only words the man could hear was Bloody and men.

There were a few people watching them now and he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Lets go miss, we can talk all about bloody men at the tavern."

Leading her away, she walked with him silently and didn't even realize that he had pulled her chair out for her to sit down in, she didn't even realize that she sat down in it. Time seemed to stand still as the man ordered some ale and rum for the both of them, and it seamed to stop as she started to pour her heart out to him, her life story. She just told it to a complete stranger. Yet the whole time he was looking in her eyes, listening, and she felt peace. It seamed like he cared. One person who cared was all she felt she needed at the moment.

"Well," he started, "It seams you have quite a dilemma, 'ave you thought of running away, perhaps?" She just looked at him oddly.

"Of course I have, but where would I go? I have no other family and if I went to Taylor's home, my mother would know where to find me, there would be no point in just running away without some destination in mind either."

Kat just looked down, her eyes filled with sadness,

"Its hopeless, I may as well give up and become her puppet, that's all she wants anyways."

The young man just looked at her and then his eyes brightened, "Miss, I have an idea that ye may like, ye could come with me on my ship, I would help you find a place of yer own, or ye could become one of my crew… Only on one condition though, ye must work for yer livin' there."

Kat looked up at him surprised, "What? You mean to tell me that you'll just take me on yer ship like that? No strings attached?"

"That's right."

"Well, what kind of ship is it?" She inquired.

"Uhh… were.. a merchant ship, just deliver regular goods to other towns, that's about it miss.. what was yer name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that; it's Katherine Angelina Berlin. And you are?"

"Paul. My name is Paul. May I ask, was yer father a merchant? Stephen Berlin?"

Kat felt a bit shocked by the mention of her fathers name.

"Yes.. How do you know him?"

"Oh, I didn't know him per-say, but I've 'eard a good deal about him, he was most likely one of the best merchants there has ever been. A friend of mine on the ship new him, quite well, they were actually very good friends."

Kat's green eyes lit up with excitement, "Really? Does he talk much of my father?"

"Oh, bits and pieces," He said taking a drink of his rum. "Here and there, it just depends on where we are at the time."

Kat sat there thinking for a moment, 'What a great new life I could have! I could make my own decisions, go where I please! And best of all this stranger is willing to take me aboard his ship---'

"Wait a minute, your joking right?" Kat said in a tone of don't-mock-me. "I've never seen you before and already your willing to help me out, a woman? And let me stay on your ship. You must be daft, or playing a cruel joke."

"Ye can think what ya want, but the invitation is still open, that is if yer not scared of me." With that he drained his cup, and stood to go.

"Miss Kat, it 'as surely been a pleasure, but I 'ave things I need to get done in town so I must be off. If ye decide ye want to join me, come to this tavern tomorrow 'round this time." He held out his hand to hers and helped her to her feet. Then he did something Kat wasn't sure of hoe to respond to, he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly, the warmth of his flesh on hers was enough to make her shiver with enjoyment. Why did he make her feel this way, it perplexed her so.

"I do hope to you see you tomorrow Miss."

And with that he walked off, leaving her to her thoughts; she wondered why she didn't just run after him that moment seeing as she really did want to go with him. Honestly, her common cense was getting lost in a fantasy, she sighed and then composed herself and prepared to walk home.

Paul, she thought, tomorrow I do hope you will see me.

**Note:** heehee, ok, im soooo sorry. I cut this one short, but I was like the perfect ending, non? Anyways I hope you like it, there was some Cutesy stuff and some bloody man action, but really what do you think will happen? Eh? How come Paul knows about her father? Eh? Hehehehe R&R and let me know! MUAH!

**Finding happiness**


	4. Chapter Four: Spicy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, or the Pearl, or bloody Will. Kat and Paul are mine, no touchy! 

**Jack:** Luv, now yer quoting from other movies, I think ye may 'ave some issues that need to be worked out. Say! Why don't you take me 'home with you and we can 'ave a heart to heart, savvy?

**Kat: **I'm not even going to respond to that….

**Paul: ** ehhh… things look a bit bad, so, uh enjoy the show!

Jack: luv, put down the shotgun, no need for any of that now…   
Finding Happiness: Chapter Four 

**Rebellion**

It was about five o'clock when Kat walked up the steps to her home; before she entered she smoothed out her gown and brushed off the bits of sand that still clung to it.

"This must have been the best day I've had in years!" She proclaimed loudly as she entered the large foyer, slipping off her shoes she made way to the sitting room and relaxed in one of the luscious chairs there. Letting her mind wander she sighed deeply.

'Today was wonderful, with the exception of Thomas and his friend. I truly wonder what it would have been like to get to know that Paul fellow a bit more. He seams to lead a spectacular life…'

Just then reality and Ann walked into the room, seemingly furious.

"Katherine Angelina Berlin! The nerve you have to disobey me like this, I'm ashamed of you! And for all I've done for you, why look at the lady you could become! Why did you disobey me, I want to know this instant!"

Kat looked in shock at her mother and instantly sat up. "But mother," She started, "I don't know what I did wrong, could you please tell me, I think there may have been some confusion..."

"Confusion? Certainly not! And as if you don't remember, you were told to never be seen talking to that boy again. And here I'm told that you spent the whole bloody afternoon with him and some wench from the street!"

Kat sat there in shock not sure of what to say, what could she do? Her mother did tell her that; but it was years ago! Why must she ruin everything?

"Mother, be reasonable, that was years ago. He's a grown man, a member of the Kings navy! And that wench as you so spitefully put it is a wonderful woman!"

Ann stood there, the anger boiling in her head, " I don't care what you call him, a lady of your stature should never be seen with someone… someone like that!"

"Besides," she added in nonchalantly, "You will be leaving soon and there is no point in getting attached to friends that you wont ever see again."

A dull numbness came over Kat, trying to cope with what her mother had just said. Leaving? To where, and why had she not said 'we're leaving'? The slightly burnt skin on Kat's face drained of its color as she came to the conclusion of the matter.

"You've set up a marriage, haven't you?"

"Of course, you didn't expect to live here for the rest of your life, now did you?"

Kat asked sadly, "Where does he live?"  
"He owns a sugar plantation in Jamaica…You are to wed at the end of this week…"

Kat's eyes flew wide open, and sadness in her was now replaced by an extreme hatred for her mother.

"And you just bloody expect me to marry a man that I don't even know, move far away and never return? Bloody hell no! I will not marry a man that I have never met!"

Kat was now standing and was eye level with her mother, seeing that Kat was not going to back down Ann raised up her arm and swung with all her might, slapping Kat clearly across the face, almost knocking her down.

"How dare you raise your voice at me! Was it not I who berthed you? Who raised you? Who taught you all that you know? Because of me you are able to be a lady of stature! And now you mock my ability to pick out a mate for you! I would never make you marry a man that you have never met!"

The last line startled Kat a bit, "You mean to tell me that I've met this man before?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

Kat was becoming a bit suspicious, not putting two and two together that quickly.

"I'm surprised you don't remember him, Kenneth Rodriquez, the man that you oh-so-rudely insulted today when Thomas introduced you to him."

If it was possible, Kats jaw would've dropped to the center of the earth, noting this her mother concluded, "And they will both be here for dinner tonight, so I expect you to be ready and polite to both of them. They will be here promptly at seven, so go and get ready."

And with saying that, her mother walked out of the room, leaving a shocked and furious Kat.

"I will not marry that bloody excuse of a man!" She muttered under her breath as she walked toward her room, a plan already forming in her mind.

A person would think that after a decade of solitude that one would be weak easily manipulated, well, for Katherine Berlin, a whole mountain of anger was about ready to explode.

"How dare she! Me marry that man! Why, he is not even a man at all, I would rather marry a bloody PIRATE! I will not live the rest of my life stuck in a stuffy house listening to gossip from other women who don't even care about me!"

Kat fumed, walking back and fourth about her room, scheming ways to get out of this situation.

"I was crazy to think that my mother loved me! Absolutely crazy!"

Six o'clock came around and she decided it would be best to at least give one more performance for her mother's sake. Calling a maid to help her get ready, she stated,

" Well, I suppose I can be polite. After all my mother did invite that pig-headed eunuch over for dinner…"

Drink up me 'earties yo ho! 

"Well Petunia, what say ye that we get ourselves room for the night." The Dark haired man coughed, slightly drunk. "I say it does look like it's getting dark out, aye lass?"

The woman giggled, amused by his words and walked toward the barmaid to get a room for them. The man sighed as she left,

"Some nice things ye 'ave here miss, some nice things."

His words slurred together almost harmoniously, giving the sign that he was very drunk. In fact though he was still very sober. Spotting a friend of his he waved him over to his table,

"Oi! Paul, over here lad! What news have you of this 'ere port?"

Paul walked over to his captain quickly and sat down across from him.

"Capin' there's few coats and swords here, I believe it will be an easy catch with few bullets." Sparrow looked pleased with this, his kohl rimmed eyes sparkled with joy, and an all to familiar smile crossed his lips. "…And one more thing capin', there be a good ransom involved as well."

"Aye boy, give me the details quickly I've… important matters to get to." Sparrow said raising his eyebrows nonchalantly.

"Aye sir, her name in Katherine Berlin. The daughter of Stephen Berlin, I'm sure you remember her. What say ye?"

A shock went through Jack as he heard the name of his old friend Stephen, he became uneasy and spoke clearly.

"No, mate." Paul looked confused.

"But capin' she's…"

"I will not have his bloody daughter aboard my ship! Understand?"

"Aye sir." Paul seamed totally lost, not understanding why his captain didn't want the girl aboard his ship. He thought about it for a minute, 'perhaps it has to do with Stephens riches? No, no, hmmm ghosts…maybe? No, no, that cant be it… Hmm maybe it is about the treasure.'

"Capin'…"

Jack looked at his second mate and made a frown, almost to noticeably.

"What is it Paul?"

"Did Stephen curse his treasure for those who try to find it?"

"No."

"Did the man ever threaten you not to take his daughter with some other type of curse?"

"Bloody hell no! Do you want an early death lad?"

"No captain, but I'd like to know why ye wouldn't want to on 'is daughter and get some gold out of it."

"Because, there is no gold in it mate. That bloody woman they call 'er mother is a sponge; she'd sooner 'ave a funeral for her daughter than send out a search party." Jack stopped for a minute, "Aye, either that or she'd 'ave the whole royal navy out looking for her. That woman was always moody, I don't want to deal with her or her daughter. Probably the same as her mum anyways."

"Jack, bloody listen to yerself, ya sound like land dweller. You could just let me deal with 'er. And if yer right, ye can keelhaul me till judgment day."

"It's Captain, and ye really are bloody set on us taking her in, then so be it. But, she is your responsibility, if I even have to tell 'er to shut her mouth, I'll stab you."

Paul laughed at his captain; Jack would never do anything like that, not really. But, he could be the most annoying and rude pirate if he was irritated.

"Aye, capin', that sounds good to me." Jack smiled quickly as he saw Petunia heading back towards him,

"Well mate, now that were square I shall be going, see you in the morning then, ta!" Paul laughed a bit.

"Aye." He said as he made his way to the door of the tavern.

'I'll head back to the ship then, I need some rum…'

Paul reached the Pearl at about six thirty, he supposed. There was still some light out and the men were just finishing their work for the day. He spotted Gibbs taking the rum down to the dinning halll and walked over promptly to help him out. When the last barrel was stored Gibbs said gratefully, " Thanks for tha help lad, I much appreciate it."

"Think nothin' of it Gibbs, glad to be of service"

"Aye. Lad, I suppose we better round up the crew and review tomarra's plan."

"I'll 'round 'em up." And with that Paul left the dinning hall to get the rest of the crew. Tomorrow would be an adventurous day.

Dinner al la mode 

Dinner was going to be served at 7:00 sharp, but just before that time when the cook was finishing up her stew; an uninvited guest entered the kitchen.

"Miss your motha' will not be happy if she finds out you've been down 'ere. I wont say nothing, but that don't mean she wont find out. That woman is a crow!"

"Relax Becky, I'm not worried about what she wants anymore; if you can keep a secret, that is, I'll tell you something wonderful."

"Of course miss, for you, I can do anything."

Kat walked over to the stew that was boiling, "This is dinner right?"

"Aye." Then walking over to the herbs she picked through them, "Becky, where are the spices my father used to use in his food?"

"Oh, miss! You don't want to be doing that, the guests will be in pain for weeks!" Kat nodded in agreement, reluctantly Becky pointed out the jar, the spice inside of it was a mixture of dried red leaves, and some other indescribable things. Taking the jar Kat dumped it all out into the stew, and then mixed it fully in.

"There, and you can't hardly tell that it's there. Oh, Becky, don't be worrying about me, because you see, by the end of the night I will be free from all of this. By either death, or escape. I'm not too sure anymore. But I must be getting to the table, they'll be wondering where I am."

Becky waved her goodbye and wished her luck, silently praying for her safety.

The dining hall was as stiff as could be. When Kat arrived she found that her mother and their 'guests' were talking about the kings navy. Apparently they thought it to be a sad job. As it was, Kenneth voiced his opinions the strongest.

"It is a terribly wretched job, men are beaten, killed, it could hardly be better than piracy. Although without those mindless Dogs, we wouldn't be where we are; I'll admit that." Just as Kat entered the room, she noted how he emphasized the word mindless. Mindless my leg, by the end of this night I'll show you mindless.

Ann acknowledged her daughters appearance with a loud sigh,

"You don't plan to be late all the time now do you dear? Come sit with us, we have much to discuss."


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

To be blunt, it has come to my attention that my story needs to be rewritten. I still want to continue writing it slowly as I have time but, I really feel that the characters are a bit weak and uhhh I need to tune them up and stuff. So thanks for the support and hopefully Ill get a little bit more organized this time around. Yeah, I still love you Jack!


End file.
